Chasing You
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: Nanao's sick of Shunsui's obliviousness to her feelings so she leaves, Shunsui is broken hearted and decides to chase her down to heal his broken heart and her own, will he find her?... Copyright to me! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I'm back with yet another Bleach fanfic, you getting fed up of me yet? I don't own Bleach, hope you like it !

**Chapter 1**

It was yet another boiling hot day, and yet again Nanao was left in the stuffy office whilst her captain slept in the afternoon after drinking copious amounts of sake, fortunately though Nanao was able to open her shihakusho slightly without ehr perverted captain copping a view or making an innappropriate comment. She sighed as the brush in her hand glided over the documents once more and she added it to the towering stack that her lazy captain had left for her to do, she wished hje had a captain that was more organised and not so lazy, but still she loved him just the same- not that she would ever tell him! She'd been in love with her captain for years and she'd managed to keep it a safe secret, she hated it when he flirted with her and teased her, she'd tried moving divisions but he never let her apparrantly she was 'too seful' to him, yeah right! She looked at the clock on her desk and sighed happily- time for her to finish! She packed her things away, straightened her uniform and then made her way to tell her captain she was done for the day. As she walked towards the roof a cold chill nipped icily at the air, following it was a large and strong gust of wind that hit Nanao likea tornado! Her hair was pulled right out of it's usual tight updo, she sighed frustradely before continuing her walk, not caring about her hair as it flowed it around her shoulders lightly.

Shunsui chatted seductively to the flirtatios random woman that sat before him, she'd come over to him as he was drinking his sake at dinner, since then he'd been flirting with her all aftertoon, he was trying to catch Nanao's attention but she was too busy doing paperwork, he felt dissapointed that it hadn't worked and guilty for betraying his Nanao chan by flirting with other women. The woman placed her hand on Shunsui's chest and batted her eyes lustfully at him, he was about to object when a sharp and sad voice interrupted "Captain" he looked up and saw his Nanao chan looking down at him, her lovely hair was down and flowing past her shoulders angelically, he'd say she looked beautiful but he already knew that, but there was such sadness in her eyes when she saw the position the other woman had placed herself and Shunsui in. He looked guiltily in her eyes as she spoke again, dropping her gaze to the floor "I'm going home" before walking away fastly, leaving Shunsui speechless as he just watched her walk away from him, suddenly he felt very angry as he turned to other woman who was grinning. "Who was that loser?" she giggled, Shunsui just stood up and ran away from the woman and towards Nanao's room in the barracks,hoping it wasn't too late.

When Nanao got home she lay on her bed and sobbed for a while, she wondered if he knew how she felt and what he was doing to her, her heart was breaking- she had to get away from him, he was causing her too much pain, it was alsmot unbearable for her. She knew that after a while he'd come crawling back begging for forgiveness like always, she had to make sure she was gone by then. She stood up and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve before dragging out her old suitcase and filling it with her things, it was a good job that she didn't own much! As she was about to leave she noticed a photograph on her bedside table, it was a picture of her and her captain, tears fell down her face as she put it down so that the picture wasn't on show, with that she flash stepped out of the barracks and out of sereitei, the only trace left of Nanao was the photograph, her lieutentant's badge which was folded on her bed where she knew he'd find it along with her zanpakuto- it wasn't like she'd bee needing it anymore, she only hoped that he didn't come looking for her.

Finally Shunsui reached Nanao's room right at the end of the barracks, the lights were off and the door was slightly open, worriedly Shunsui pushed the door open, his hand resting on the hilt of his zanpakuto in case, he walked into her room and gasped- all of her things were gone! He checked everywhere but there was no note, her lieutenants badge was folded neatly on her bed and alongside it was her zanpakuto, he picked them up and held them close to hsi chest, as though they would heal the break in his heart. As he sat shocked on her ned he noticed something on her bedside table, it was a photograph- but it was placed so that the picture wasn't showing, his brow furrowed in confusion as he picked it up, it was them together- she must have left it on purpose! And there he sat all night, the only things left of his love were a photo, a badge and a sword- they hardly compared to having his beautiful vice captain around, he had to find her, otherwise his heart would never heal.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, so sorry about the wait! I hope your liking the story line, I don't own Bleach sadly.

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few days since Nanao had finally left her heartbreaking captain and ran away to Rukongai, currently she was living in a civil little district on the better half of the vast first 80 districts, she was living in a small abandoned hut that she had come across on her way through the town. She had gotten rid of her shihakusho quickly- shinigami weren't liked in the Rukongai, Nanao had wisely gone to the nearest shop and bought some clothes so as to blend in, they were itchy and ragged, but they'd do, her long hair was down and covering her face as she walked- she definitely didn't want anyone recognising her. As she walked down the dusty path Nanao couldn't help but wonder if her captain had noticed she was missing, or if he even cared, it hurt Nanao to see him constantly flirting with other women, it was like he didn't have feelings- just urges. As her mind pictured him on that day, his face was so guilty when she caught him, a single, salty tear cascaded down her pained face.

Meanwhile Shunsui had been searching the Seretei for days and even nights, he wouldn't eat or rest until his Nanao was safe and home where she belonged. He sighed heavily as he made his way back through another town, yet again his searched had been uneventful, no one had seen her, he missed her so much, his heart ached and yearned for her, he wanted to gather up in his arms and carry her back home- with him. He couldn't get the image of her face out of his head, she had looked so hurt that day- it was like torture or Shunsui, knowing that he'd hurt his love so much to drive her away from him. Once again Shunsui returned to his barracks broken hearted, his face displayed his anger and sadness, everyone knew that he would never give up, even if it took him years- he would find her. As the emotionally conflicted 8th division captain returned to his barracks, he was stopped suddenly by a young woman who looked just like Nanao. The young woman had long waist length black hair, she had violet eyes and wore glasses, Shunsui's heart leapt but then sunk again when she looked up at his face- she obviously wasn't his Nanao-chan,. The woman spoke as she met his disappointed eyes "your looking for Nanao aren't you?" Shunsui nodded, "She's in the Rukongai, one of the first 80 districts, dunno which one, just promise me something" Shunsui looked into her eyes as his heart flickered with hope, "anything" Shunsui said desperately, "bring her back" the woman said sadly as she turned to walk away, "I promise" Shunsui said to her quickly retreating back, his heart filled with joy and his eyes burning with determination- he was a step closer to finding his lost love. "Wait!" Shunsui called after the young woman, she turned around to face him, her face questioning "why do you want to help me get her back?" Shunsui asked as his mind raced through all the possibilities, the young woman smiled- just like Nanao "I'm her sister" she shouted to Shunsui before leaving quickly.

Shunsui smiled a large, goofy grin before he flashed stepped as quick as he could towards the Rukongai- he wouldn't return unless it was with her. He had made a promise and he would be damned if he didn't keep it, not only to her sister but to his heart. He needed her in his life and when he found her he wouldn't hesitate to tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, hope you liked the last chapter! I don't own Bleach, comments appreciated.

**Chapter 3**

Nanao sat under a large cherry blossom tree, deep in thought- the cherry blossoms reminded her of her captain's flowered kimono that always smelt like cherry blossoms from when he'd sleep underneath the large trees in the barracks, she smiled sadly, she missed him but she knew that she couldn't stay as his vice captain- it was forbidden for lieutenants to date their captains, even if he did like her which she thought was absolutely impossible, and anyway Nanao had always been strict about rules. After much reminiscing and crying Nanao thought it best to return back to her make-shift hut to get some rest, in the morning she would go looking for work, maybe a nice tea house or an old dressmakers. She left the tree and walked back down the sand path, the moonlight guiding her like a large searchlight, the light was very intense- too intense for a gentle moon- Nanao looked up and gasped, panic appeared across her face, it was a search light with the gotei 13 logo on it, hey were looking for her! She quickly ran into a nearby hedge and crouched down low, covering her tall and slight frame with the shrubbery, she didn't care that it scratched her face and body, just as long as they never found her- she wanted to go back, but she knew that she couldn't.

Shunsui roamed throughout the Rukongai- so far he'd only visited 20 districts,a nd so far he'd had no luck! He was beginning to wonder weather he'd ever find her when he saw a tall and slim woman fly into some nearby bushes, a cloud of sand encased her from the path as the panicked woman fled from the large searchlight in the sky. Suspicion rose inside of Shunsui as he wondered why an ordinary woman would run from a searchlight- unless she was the one they were looking for! His heart thumped loudly as he quietly stepped towards the shrubbery where possibly his Nanao was hiding, beads of sweat formed on his forehead in anxiety as he finally touched the shrubbery, with one swift move he pulled the thick branched away to find..- nothing! No one was there, he growled and stomped of angrily whilst his heart sank yet again in disappointment and frustration. He would find her, even if it was the last thing he did.

A few meters away Nanao exhaled as relief flooded through her, she'd barely ad enough time to back away out of the shrubbery- he'd almost found her! And yet through all the fear and panic, she'd hoped that he would find her, his smell and his hot breath intoxicated her, she wished he'd sweep her up and carry her back home, she wished she could tell him how she felt, but yet that was all it was- just a wish. Her heart was still hammering away as she walked shakily back to her hut, making sure this time to keep her face down and hidden, her heart couldn't take anymore close encounters with him, she had to use all of her resistant just to stop her from jumping up and throwing herself at him. It would take time, but eventually her heart would heal and the ache would fade, she hoped it would anyway otherwise she would have to wonder if all the pain was worth it. Little did she know that whilst she walked home in her intense daydream she was being followed, the person stayed in the shadows and followed, not making a sound as they preyed on the vulnerable ex shinigami.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry bout the long wait, I'm asking politely can people please stop putting abusive comments, I can understand if you don't like it but please if it ain't cute then keep it mute. I don't own Bleach****.**

**Chapter 4**

Nanao's skin began to crawl and cover with goosebumps as she walked back home through the dark and empty town, she had the feeling that someone was watching her, she looked behind her again- she couldn't see anything nor could she hear anything, she shook her head and scolded herself for being so paranoid. She continued on her track home, but she just couldn't shake her paranoia off, she began to sweat and her body trembled as she began to take larger, slower steps, her breathing began to quieten as she strained her ears for any sound of sudden movement. She carried on in this state for quite some time until she was almost back at her shabby make-shift hut- but that was when she heard it, the heavy breathing and the almost silent of cracking twigs as feet crushed them carelessly. Nanao stood frozen to the spot, she should have run or screamed or anything but she just stayed glued to the ground in fear and dread, she hoped that it was a misunderstanding and that an animal would come walking out of the bushes wide eyed and cautious- but no. Nanao's heart hammered as the bushes began to rustle and move, any minute now Nanao would meet her doom, she was unarmed but she would not let anyone try to hurt her without giving them a good run for their money first. She braced herself as she stood firm, her arms ready to punch and out stepped… a slightly dishevelled and scraped Shunsui Kyouraku!

Shunsui cursed under his breath as the thick branches scraped his skin and ripped his clothes, he carried on though despite the blood that trickled from his numerous cuts- he was right behind her, he wasn't going to give up now, he would have his Nanao-Chan back. Finally after what seemed like ages of struggling and many more cuts his target stopped dead, she wasn't moving and her tall, slim frame was trembling slightly through her ragged disguise, he smiled to himself as he watched her- it was definitely her, those eyes that seemed kind but could have a man begging for mercy with the slightest look. It looked like he had been found out, she was watching the bushes where he was with a scared but determined look, again he chuckled lightly, his Nanao Chan never ran away from anything if she could help it. Deciding it would be better to come out and put her at ease Shunsui waded through the remainders of the thick branches until finally he had made it out and was standing in front of her, a goofy smile plastered on his face as he watched her beautiful face go from fear to shock and then to sadness as she stood watching him. He was so happy that he'd finally found her, after all his fruitless searching and lost hope he was finally with her again, he'd missed her so much, the paperwork had been pure torture.

It was safe to say that Nanao was angry- after all the panic and fear of being killed or attacked it was her own captain that was following her! He shouldn't have even been looking for her, that was the whole reason of her leaving, to get away from him and the heartbreak he constantly caused her, and now he was stood in front of her with a stupid grin plastered across his face like the idiot he was. Nanao's icy glare softened as the sweet memories came flooding back, filling the recently empty hole that had been created when she'd left, after so long she knew she could no longer deny it to herself, she loved her captain.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry about the long waits really I am. If there are any glee fans reading this fan fiction then I am promoting a really good Kurt and Blaine fanfic called Secret Love Affairs by PottERstarkid, its worth checking out. I don't own Bleach! Enjoy x

**Chapter 5**

"What are you doing here Captain?" Nanao asked the still grinning man in front of her, her voice was stern but her eyes were soft and held a glimmer of happiness, said man strode even further towards her until his hot, sake smelling breath was tickling her neck lightly making her blush deeply, her Captains face had taken a serious expression but his eyes still twinkled mischievously like that of a small child who had just received his presents at Christmas. "Ah Nanao-Chan you wound me, all these years together and you think I would just let you walk away from our beloved division" a small smile graced Nanao's lips as her captain carried on his pretend offended rambling, he hadn't changed one little bit- she was glad, a part of her had hoped that he hadn't, if captain Kyouraku suddenly became serious then it was a sure sign that something was drastically wrong, she couldn't help but wonder with a larger smile if the captain had finally done some paperwork for a change- now that would be like asking for a miracle! "Captain" she cut briskly into his rambling, silencing him immediately "you came all this way to bring me back?" she asked seriously, studying his suddenly saddened and guilty expression as he nodded his head slowly, he locked his eyes with hers before he spoke "Nanao-Chan, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt my sweet Nanao-Chan you walked in at the wrong moment, could my dear Nanao-Chan ever forgive me?" even though he used the silly nickname for her she could tell that he was deadly serious, his eyes never faltered from their gaze as he searched her stern one desperately for any sign of forgiveness. After a while a small smile claimed her lips as she nodded her head sharply once before bowing in respect "I will come back with you captain" his eyes lit up and that large grin spread over his face again, "however" his face dropped again to being saddened- he should have known it was too good to be true, oh how his Nanao-Chan liked to torture her poor, captain. "this does not mean that you are forgiven" she finished, a deadly serious look on her face- Shunsui knew that there was only one way he would get out of this, he braced himself, "Nanao-Chan" "yes captain?" "I love you, and I have for a long time" Nanao turned to face him sharp as lightning, her eyes wide and her face completely shocked.

Nanao couldn't believe what her captain had just said to her, all these she had been wondering f he felt the same- now she knew, that yes all that time he too had loved her, or so he said. Somehow though Nanao had a feeling that this wasn't one of his usual flirting tricks, he looked so serious- it just had to be true! Her heart felt so much lighter and happier, as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she was moving closer to him without even realising and before she knew it their foreheads were touching and their gaze was locked in a more intimate way than before, and once again the familiar blush was rising into her cheeks. "Captain, do you actually mean it?" she asked cautiously, too many times had this man broken her heart there was no way she'd openly let him do it again, in response Shunsui just chuckled to himself before quickly leaning forwards and capturing her soft lips with his own.

At first Nanao was shocked and just stood there frozen, her eyes wide and her lips unresponsive, Shunsui made to pull away but she grabbed his ridiculous pink kimono he was never seen without, pulling him forwards into her waiting lips, he smiled softly against her mouth before taking control. His lips moved in perfect harmony with Nanao's- it was like they were made to fit together, his strong hands were supporting her waist as he pulled her closer, it was like the relief of water after years of never ending thirst, neither wanted to let go but knew they had to, after a while Shunsui's tongue brushed Nanao's bottom lip lightly, making her gasp suddenly, taking the gasp as his entrance he snaked his tongue into her mouth where both tongues fought for dominance in which Shunsui won.

After a while they had to reluctantly pull apart, both were flushed and panting for breath madly and both were also smiling like idiots, so long had they waited to do that and to them that kiss was definitely worth the wait, now they could happily get back to the Seretei, back to their division and of course back to Shunsui's idiotic flirting! But truth be told, they were made for each other. Nanao was the only woman that could possibly tame Shunsui and he was the only one who could loosen her up, together they were a matching pair but apart they were as useless as a chocolate fire guard. "Nanao-Chan" "Yes captain, what is it now" Nanao asked exasperatedly, they had only been walking an hour and he was already doing her head in "we kissed Nanao-Chan" she blushed as she remembered "yes captain I know" she said blandly as she carried on walking, though she could already guess what was coming next "does this mean that Nanao-Chan forgives me?" SNAP "ah, it seems my sweet Nanao-Chan never leaves without her cruel fan of torture" he said whilst rubbing his very sore hand!

A/N: Hi, hoped you like it, unfortunately this is the end! If anyone does read the glee fanfic I mentioned before could you maybe review it if possible, the author isn't having a very good time with it and I'd like to help out best as I can, can you please add that RubyGloom15a recommended it to you. Thanks so much, it would mean a lot to the other author. Stay reading for my many other Bleach fanfics to come.


End file.
